


Nobody Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows about the Bite of '87. But only 6 people remember... the first bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

9 : 00 AM JULY 3, 1972  
FOXY THE PIRATE

Mike was always one of the first children into the restaurant. He came in at 8 : 30 today. It would have been a normal day, but it would become a day none of us will forget.

I had been put out of order just the day before. The restaurant had hit hard times, and they didn't have enough money to take care of all of us. Freddy and Bonnie didn't seem to care. They had never thought of me as one of them. They would always make fun of me. Broken. Glitchy. Now they had one more thing to say.

Out of Order.

Only Chica waved goodbye to me as the engineer, Nathan, shoved me through my curtain.

As I thought about these painful memories, I heard a small voice.

"Foxy?" the voice said.

It was Mikey. I was always his favorite. I... I...

I should have never left the curtain. I must have been put out of order for a reason. I did anyways.

"Why were you hiding?" Mikey asked.

"A-a-aye, Mikey. I-I-I'm out of order n-n-now. N-n-no more adventures for this p-p-pirate." I replied. In the corner of the room, I saw a dark shadow of a ghost.

"Does that mean... does that mean you can't be my friend anymore?" Mikey said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Y-y-yaaaar, Mikey, ye will al-al-always be me friend." The ghost got closer. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

"Ye come to Foxy, and ye be brave for not being sca-a-ared of old Foxy." Why was I still talking? I knew this was a bad idea. The ghost began to float around the cove.

"Why would I be scared of you, Foxy? You're my hero!" Mikey replied.

"Hero?"

"YEAH! You're a brave and strong pirate! I wanna be brave and strong when I grow up too!"

I didn't know how to reply. The ghost began to swirl around me. My eyes turned black. Only one small circle of white shined through the darkness. I could see what was happening, but I couldn't move. I wasn't in control. I couldn't do anything but watch.

The ghost took control and spoke for me.

"Ye are a brave little pirate, Mikey." the ghost replied.

"Really?"

"Aye, I'd hire ye to be on me hearty crew. What do ye say, Mikey?" I knew something was going to happen. I began to scream.

"No! Stop!" I screamed from the darkness. Nobody could hear me.

"Kid! You aren't supposed to be that close to Foxy!" Nathan yelled from across the pizzeria. He began to run over. It was too late.

"Foxy?" Mikey was scared. I knew what was going to happen. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move.

All I remembered after that was the blood. Mikey had deep cuts on his hands from the hook. I can't describe what happened to his head. It was all just blood.

I'm sorry, Mikey

9 : 03 A.M. JULY 3, 1972  
MIKE SCHMIDT

I don't understand what's happening.

The last thing I could see clearly was Foxy, ready to bite me. Why would he do this? All I could see now was the red and a few glimpses of the restaurant.

I heard an ambulance and saw the front door open with a bang. I heard yelling.

"Can you hear me?"  
"He's lost too much blood!"  
"Sir, how did this happen?"  
"Wait... he's still breathing! He's alive!"

I saw people in the restaurant. Some were trying to shut down Foxy. Others were looking in shock at the animatronics and at me.

That's when I started to feel the pain. It's the last thing I remember before everything went dark.

10 : 00 A.M. JULY 4, 1972  
The Boss

I nervously walked out onto the stage and adjusted my tie. I looked sadly toward the purple curtain in the corner of the room. It was stained with blood. I turned back to the audience, anxious news reporters and concerned citizens waiting for me to explain the events of yesterday.

"Hello..." I said nervously into the microphone. I wasn't sure how to begin.

"The events of yesterday were truly horrific, and I sincerely apologize. Fazbear Entertainment is launching an investigation to determine what went wrong to cause one of our animatronics to behave in such a manner."

... that probably wasn't true.

"You all may be wondering what will happen to our beloved mascots. Until further notice, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be shut down as we try to understand what happened and contact the restaurant's original owner. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and..."

I paused.

"Foxy... will no longer be in use. Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing related to what happened. With any sort of A.I., accidents can happen. We plan to pay for the child's medical bills, and from what we hear, he is expected to recover. Thank you."

I walked off the stage and all I heard was hushed whispers.

What had we done?


	2. Years Later...

The headaches were back. Mike had been told they would never go away. He could barely remember what happened to him. The only thing he remembers from that day was the screaming. The pain. The blood.

And Foxy.

Foxy... Foxy had taken his whole life away from him.

His happy, energetic personality was replaced with anger and sadness.

The hands that once built with blocks and drew pictures and wrote stories were now covered with cuts and scars and wrapped in bandages.

Sometimes he would black out, only being able to see a small amount of the world around him in the darkness.

When that happened, he couldn't control what he did. It was like somebody else took over.

Everything happened when he was five years old, and when he was finally able to return to school two years later, he had no friends. He was always bullied at school because of what had happened.

He remembered a specific event from when he was in elementary school. He was in gym class, and everybody had to climb a rope as part of a test. The teacher called out the names, and most of the other kids made it up the rope without difficulty.

The teacher called Mike's name last.

Mike walked up to the rope nervously. He looked back to see all of his classmates staring at him and whispering. He began to climb.

After a while, his hands started to slip. He could barely hold on to the rope. He was surprised at how far up he had gotten. He started to cry, but nobody could see him.

He started to lose his grip. He swung his feet back and forth as he tried to hold on to the rope. He couldn't see from all of the tears.

He landed on the mat face first with a thud. His ears were ringing and his nose began to bleed. He knew everyone was laughing and staring.

After class, another student named Owen walked up to Mike. Owen had been bullying Mike ever since he came back to school.

"Trying to be like US, eh, loser?" Owen said.

"Go away, Owen." Mike tried to hold back his tears.

"Face it, loser. You'll never be able to do anything. You'll always be a worthless, stupid, FREAK!"

Owen pushed Mike backwards. Mike's textbooks scattered across the floor. Mike slowly started to black out as Owen and his friends laughed.

Mike was in the dark. What he could see of his surroundings was almost like a video screen. He could see himself, still laying on the floor. His eyes were black with a small white circle in the center.

He was no longer in control. Somebody else was there in his place.

"It's okay, Mike." a soft voice said in the darkness.

Mike looked in the direction of the sound but saw nothing. The ghost who was speaking to him hid in the darkness.

"My name is Pearl. I won't let anybody be mean to you anymore!"

Mike watched from the darkness. He didn't understand why, but for the first time since the bite, everything was okay. In the darkness, watching himself from somewhere far away, he felt like he wasn't alone.

He saw himself while Pearl was in control. She got up slowly from the ground and faced Owen. Black smoke started to curl around the room.

"YOU...WILL NOT... HURT... MIKE... AGAIN!" Pearl screamed at Owen. The room filled with more smoke.

"DO... YOU... UNDERSTAND?" Pearl yelled. Owen, scared, nodded his head.

Mike was amazed. He wished he could be as brave as Pearl made him.

As the smoke started to clear from the room, Mike was suddenly pushed out of the darkness and back to being himself again.

He couldn't remember what happened after that.

Snapping himself back into reality after that flashback, Mike tried to focus on the newspaper in front of him. That's when he saw the advertisement that would change his life.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? I thought that..."

He pushed that memory out of his head, going in and out of the darkness.

He decided that he needed a job and walked to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	3. New Foxy

10 : 00 A.M. AUGUST 5, 1986  
THE BOSS

I walked into our new location. I should be happy. Today is our grand opening! 

But I can't help but feel guilty about this.

After the unfortunate incident in '72, I didn't want to reopen. But somehow we did.

A box was wheeled in behind me.

"Woah, what is that?" I asked somewhat rudely. "We have the animatronics here already!"

Nathan replied, "It's the new Foxy, we just finished it today."

I stood there staring. I knew this would be bad.

"New Foxy?" I yelled. "NEW FOXY? After everything that... after everything that happened?"

I looked inside the box nervously. There was a white and pink fox with a parrot on her shoulder sitting inside. She had sharp teeth, but no hook. I guess they had learned SOMETHING.

Nathan took her out of the box and switched her on. She snapped to life immediately.

"Y-y-yaaaaaaaar! Hello, my n-name is F-F-Fox-y-y-y! W-who are y-you?" she asked me.

"U-um... you can call me Boss." I wasn't sure how to reply. These things kinda had a ming of their own, and it freaked me out.

"Hello, B-Boss! Do you w-w-want to go on an adventure with C-C-Captain Foxy-y-y?"

"Um... ah... no, that's okay..." Nathan switched her off.

"Hmm... well, all the kids who used to watch the old Foxy have grown up now... and they would bring their OWN kids to see the new one... we'll keep her! Just put her in Kid's Cove!" I said, hiding how nervous I was.

Nathan dumped her in Kid's Cove and switched her back on.

"N-n-nice to meet you, B-Boss!" she said as we walked away.

That thing was freakish. Pushing it out of my mind, I turned to more important matters. The new security guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter didn't add much to the story... but don't worry... there will be more...


	4. The Security Guards

10 : 10 A.M. August 5, 1986  
THE BOSS

As I opened the door, I saw the three people who would be our new guards.

One was wearing a hat and sitting in a chair, his arms crossed defensively. The other was nervously adjusting his hair and messing with the zipper on his hoodie, looking around, almost scared. And the last had purple hair and was flirting with our day guard and mechanic, Scott.

Oh boy.

Scott and I took the first interviewee into the room. We started on the interview.

"Okay son, what's your name?" I started, clicking my pen.

"Mike Schmidt." he replied.

Oh god. This was going worse than I thought it would.

"M-Mike Schmidt?" Scott asked nervously, thinking the same thing I was.

Mike sighed.

"Guys, you don't have to act all nervous." he said. "I didn't come here to sue you or get revenge or anything, I just need a job. I know what happened to me, and I don't care. But you two obviously do, so just... hire me or don't hire me. Missing my frontal lobe doesn't make me a worse employee than anybody else."

He put his application down on the table and left.

The next two, Jeremy and... whatever-his-name-is, came in and were interviewed, but I honestly wasn't paying attention.

Mikey was back.

And he was now a member of the Fazbear family, despite being the one thing that tore it apart fourteen years before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to add the last chapter of the story. This chapter ends with a bit of a cliffhanger, so I will be posting more FNAF stories. I'm writing a few now which should be on my profile in about a month. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Until next time,  
>  Luma K.


End file.
